


Discovering the Doctor

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard discovers Doctor Crusher's hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Wow, Doctor, you're really quite good at that," remarked a delighted captain.

Sweating profusely but not caring in the slightest, she melted into his embrace. "I'd offer to show you more, but I'm exhausted."

He rubbed her back gently. "I can imagine. That was…impressive."

She pulled away slightly. "Practicing with Data helped a lot."

His eyes lit up. "You must let me experience the two of you together sometime! Is he as good as you are?"

"Better," she answered. "Though we've only tried tap. I can't wait to see what he can do in a pair of toe shoes."


End file.
